


Distractions

by newtcuddles



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Makeup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 03:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30015498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtcuddles/pseuds/newtcuddles
Summary: Based on the “ "let me do ur eyeliner" gf and "ok sit on my lap while doing it" bf” but make it newtmas
Relationships: Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Distractions

Thomas wasn't planning on actually going to this party Minho invited him too but right now he was grateful Minho bugged him so much about it. Minho had gotten Newt in on it because Minho knew Thomas couldn't say no to his boyfriend. So there he is, getting ready for a stupid party while Newt is still showering. He has just finished dressing when his boyfriend comes out of the bathroom, wearing only a pair of sweatpants. He has a slight smirk on his face and Thomas recognizes the expression in seconds "what do you want now?" he asks acting annoyed but knowing Newt won't take it badly. 

"so sonya taught me how to do makeup last week," Newt explains as thomas sighs, already know what Newt is gonna ask "can i pleaseeee do you makeup Tommy?? for me?" Newt whines. 

"i just, no whatever it's fine you can do it." Thomas tells him defeated. Newt cheers in victory and walks over to the bathroom to retrieve the bag of makeup supplies their friends have left behind or are keeping there in case they're staying over. 

"I'm sure the girls won't mind us using a bit." Newt tells as he throws the bag onto the bed and moves over to their closet to grab a t-shirt, putting it on as he gets back to where his boyfriend is still sitting on their bed, where he has quietly been following Newt's movements for the last minute. "Can you go sit back against the wall? oh and turn on the lamp?" Thomas complies and shuffles backwards on the bed as Newt rummages through the basket, grabbing the things he'll use. 

"Newt, i'll let you do this but please just don't make it too-" Thomas stops halfway through his sentence. Newt has just casually straddled his thighs, positioning himself on Thomas's lap and moving around a bit until he's comfortable enough. Thomas completely forgets what he was saying and just stares up at newt with wide eyes as Thomas's hands grip onto newts waist. 

"Don't get distracted now tommy, this is just for easy acces." 

"Well you're not exactly making it easy baby." Thomas groans.

"Shut up now, okay close your eyes." Newt orders as he tilts back Thomas's head and gets to work.

And if they showed up at the party an hour late, Thomas’s lipstick smudged out and newts throat covered in red smudges, nobody said anything.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a tiny thread on twt and i was like eh whatever i’ll just post it on here too


End file.
